


【娜俊】恋爱选我，我超甜

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *娜 X 俊，有成员出场，无其他cp*校园paro（然而没什么校园情节，少年们甜甜的爱情故事*1w+，私设有，OOC抱歉*关于娜娜腰伤的描述有本人腰突的经验，但治疗日程并无查证（因为没有治疗经验，相关描述不可考不必较真*xxj恋爱（bushi，总会在一些莫名其妙的地方纠结，本质就是个无脑甜文，大家就不要深究逻辑了
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	【娜俊】恋爱选我，我超甜

【第一颗糖】  
“呀李东赫！你怎么能上前送人头呢！”  
“哎哎哎sorry sorry……我没看到那边有个人嘛……”  
“又死了，不玩了不玩了！”

李帝努和李东赫并肩坐在罗渽民的病床上，病房的主人则坐在一旁的轮椅上，看着“霸占”自己床位的两个竹马吵闹，默默放下屏幕随着角色死亡而灰掉的手机。  
午后的阳光从他身后的窗外透进来，罗渽民天生柔软的发丝被冬日暖洋洋的光线映照着，毛茸茸很好摸的样子。  
但他上一秒还带着笑的嘴角下一秒就暴露了这人并非软糯的性格。

“呀李东赫你这技术，不躲在我们后边苟着，往前冲个什么劲儿！诶噫！”说着作势要把手里的手机砸过去。

李东赫下意识抬手挡了一下，在罗渽民和李帝努的爆笑里才反应过来罗渽民在框自己，立刻要为刚才的怂找回场子。  
“哼有本事你就砸过来呀！你砸呀砸呀略略略~”说着他立刻拽过身边的李帝努挡住自己，以免罗渽民真的动手。  
“你小子……别怂啊有本事！”

三个大男孩把病床上唯一的一个枕头当做武器，砸来砸去闹了一番，闹到气喘吁吁红着脸大笑。  
最终李帝努压着李东赫揉乱了他的头毛，李东赫胡言乱语的求了饶才终结了这场嬉闹。  
罗渽民坐在轮椅上看着躺在病床上四仰八叉的竹马们微笑，李帝努和李东赫也有一搭没一搭的斗着嘴。

“渽民最近……心情好了很多呢……”李东赫躺在床上突然喃喃了一句，说的罗渽民一愣。  
李东赫撑着床沿坐了起来，脸上是难得认真的表情。  
“你住院这两三个月，每次来看你虽然你都一直是那副笑眯眯的样子，但我们能看得出来你其实……不开心……”  
李帝努闻言也坐起来，他看着低下头去的罗渽民，嘴巴张合了几次还是没有出声。

屋里一阵不自然的寂静，李东赫突然有点后悔刚才多嘴提起这事。  
他对着李帝努疯狂使眼色让他也说点什么，但李帝努看了看始终低着头的罗渽民，只是摇了摇头。

“噗嗤——”  
“？”  
“？”  
“你们两个小没良心的……还挺关心我的嘛~”罗渽民抬起头，嘴角是一贯熟悉的微笑，眼角却悄悄的红了。  
“那……那当然了，我们不关心你谁关心你啊！你把人想成什么样了真是的……”李东赫连忙开着玩笑接话，李帝努也附和着“就是就是”。

“孩子们谢谢你们。”  
罗渽民话一出口果然屋里又是一阵寂静，他看着从小一起长大的两个大男孩视线四处乱飘也不敢看自己，噗嗤又笑了。  
“我说真的，让你们担心了……但谢谢归谢谢，我心情好起来可不光是因为你们，别一副别扭的样子啦~”

一听这话李东赫果不其然炸着毛恢复了正常。  
“怎么个意思？那你刚刚说感谢哥们儿的话算什么？呀！”  
李东赫从床上冲下来看似大力地摇着罗渽民的肩膀，李帝努也在旁帮腔控诉，一片笑闹声中罗渽民轻声开口。  
“因为我认识了一个人啊……一个照亮了我的世界的人。”

因为腰部受伤住进医院的那天，罗渽民以为自己的世界天塌了。  
不然怎么会明明是明媚的大晴天，眼前却还是一片黑暗呢？

罗渽民被护士和妈妈搀扶着躺在了病床上，腰部传来一阵阵尖锐的疼痛，但他的脸上却没有表情。  
“渽民呐还疼么？妈妈去跟护士办手续，你躺好等着我回来啊。”  
“嗯。”罗渽民淡淡地回了一句，罗母看着不哭不闹的罗渽民，担心却也无法。  
“那我快去快回。”罗母说完立刻跟着护士出了病房。

“嘭——”病房门闭合的声音传来，罗渽民仍是仰面躺在床上没有动作。  
半晌，他闭了闭无人不夸赞的漂亮眼睛，泪水沿着太阳穴的方向滴落进鬓边。  
“啊……闭上眼睛天就真的黑了呢。”罗渽民慢慢抬手擦去泪痕的时候，突然没由来地喃喃自语道。

住院最初的一个月按照医生的要求，除了卫生间罗渽民几乎24小时都躺在床上。  
同学们得知罗渽民因为住院暂时休学的消息，纷纷来看望了一遍之后慢慢没了消息，只剩下李帝努和李东赫两个从小一起长大的竹马每周都来探望。

罗渽民终于被准许可以自己偶尔起床活动活动，已经是住院两个月后了，他说服了妈妈不用每天都来医院，取而代之的是得知了消息的李帝努和李东赫来回奔波。  
罗母不来医院的日子俩人放了学往医院跑，周末没什么事儿也往医院跑，到最后竟然比罗母去医院的次数都要多。

“兄弟这样挂心你，你还说不是因为我们？！”李东赫看得出罗渽民现在心情很好，故意提高音调装作委屈的样子逗他。  
“别激动嘛~没说不是因为你们，是‘不全是因为你们’……我认识了一个叫黄仁俊的孩子。”  
罗渽民抬手示意李东赫别激动，脸上的神情早已因为提到“黄仁俊”的名字带上了几分温柔。

【第二颗糖】  
那是一个月前的某个夜晚，罗渽民刚被允许可以自己起床不久，半夜被一阵喉头的干涸叫醒。  
“都怪东赫大晚上非要吃炸酱面，咸死我了……”  
罗渽民念叨着在病房里转了一圈也没找到水，叹了口气认命般拿起水瓶往开水房走。

罗渽民扶着墙上的辅助扶手慢慢挪着，开水房在走廊的尽头，还不能快步行走的罗渽民时不时就要停下来休息。  
那天的月色格外的暗淡，走廊的夜灯也不甚明亮，罗渽民从走廊的窗户往外看了一会儿黝黑的夜空就挪开了目光。

终于快挪到开水房，罗渽民探头往前张望了下又叹了口气——开水房的灯不知道被谁关了，房门里没有光。  
饶是不怕黑的罗渽民也有点无奈，他还不能很自如地行走，开水房一片漆黑他没带手机又不知道灯的开关在哪里，万一绊到什么摔倒了就麻烦了。  
但是……他回头看了一眼长长的走廊，再挪回去找护士帮忙不知道还要多久。

无奈之下罗渽民还是决定进去碰碰运气，然而刚走到开水房门口眼前就一下子明亮了起来，同时房间里传出一个男生清亮的声音。  
“照亮世界的人——仁俊！”

罗渽民下意识抬手挡住习惯了黑暗后被晃到的双眼，移开手后，只见眼前一片暖橙色的光亮之中，一个跟他穿着同样病号服的少年站在光里。  
男孩面容清隽身形瘦削，眼睛里因为盛着可能是泪珠的液体亮晶晶的，让他看起来像是吸风饮露长大的精灵，柔软的发丝搭在额头上有些濡湿，才让他有了几分人间烟火气。  
罗渽民就这样站在门口呆愣地看着他。

那人视线转到门口冷不防和罗渽民对视了一眼，下一刻两人同时尖叫出声。  
“啊——！！！！”  
在把整个病区都喊醒之前，罗渽民率先冷静了下来，他慌张地抬手做噤声状，口中还不停轻声安抚着。  
“停停停别喊了，我是人别怕！跟你一样的病人！再喊医生就要来了！”

“你！……你吓死个人了怎么走路都没声音的啊……”水房里的人捂着心口，清亮的声音带着点哭腔控诉罗渽民。  
“抱歉我不是有意的，我腰受伤了只能慢慢走，所以没什么声音……”  
其实罗渽民也被突然出现的人吓了一跳，但也许是对面的人长着讨人喜欢的面容，也或许是那人一把好听的嗓音连控诉都让人觉得悦耳，罗渽民不自觉放柔了声音解释道。

“诶没关系啦我不是真的怪你，就是突然被吓到了……你也是来接水的？”  
小精灵般的人看罗渽民扶着门框站着不动歪了歪头，想起他刚才说的腰伤便自觉上前拿走了他手里的水瓶。  
罗渽民低头看了下空空的手，回了一句“嗯”，又突然想起些什么带笑问道：“不过你刚才是在……”

“呃……”那人给两人的水瓶接完水转过身，意识到罗渽民指的是什么，他想抬起手摸摸鼻子但两手都被水瓶占满了，只得左右乱瞟躲避着罗渽民的视线。  
罗渽民看到男孩的样子，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“照亮世界的……仁俊？”  
“你叫仁俊吗？”  
“哎呀尴尬死了你别再提了……对是我，我叫黄仁俊！”  
黄仁俊看着突然笑起来的罗渽民有瞬间怔楞，坎坎意识到“这人真好看”，又立刻被他的话臊得急忙放下水瓶低头捂住了脸，却挡不住耳朵尖红红。

罗渽民从遇见黄仁俊到现在不过五分钟，却比他一整天笑的次数还要多。  
他被黄仁俊的反应逗得又勾起了唇角，还不自觉地伸出手想摸摸黄仁俊的头，快碰到他时才发现那人在微微地颤抖。

罗渽民的手停在半空中，他回想起刚才听到黄仁俊的声音里其实带着清晰的颤抖，想必是为了给自己打气才那样喊话，只是后来有点混乱才忽略了这点。  
“这孩子，只是在强装坚强啊……”  
罗渽民想了想还是伸出了手，指尖碰到黄仁俊头顶的碎发时，他暗想黄仁俊的头发果然和他猜的一样柔软，身体也果然是僵硬着的。

“我叫罗渽民哦，很高兴认识仁俊，我可以叫你仁俊尼么？”  
他一边轻抚着黄仁俊的头一边自我介绍，感受到黄仁俊放松下来慢慢停下了颤抖，那人才终于捂着脸抬起了头。  
罗渽民看着那样的黄仁俊又忍不住笑了。

“可以的……”  
黄仁俊没有放下手而是从指缝中望着罗渽民，声音糯糯地开口应道。

“仁俊尼也是因为腰伤住的院，不过那时候他已经可以正常起床走动了，他知道我行动不方便，这一个月以来就每天都来找我玩。”  
罗渽民不知道从哪里拿出一张糖纸把玩着，盯着盯着又想起了什么笑了起来。  
“他是个很可爱的人，像糖果一样的小甜心。”  
说着又抬起手眯着眼看窗外的光从琉璃糖纸中穿过，补充了一句：“也像太阳……嗯，也不是，比起太阳来说更像是暖光灯吧，照亮了我的世界但又不灼人。”

【第三颗糖】  
罗渽民讲完他和黄仁俊的相遇史放下手中的糖纸，房间里一时没有了声音，他微微低着头出神，唇角不自觉勾出好看的笑模样，半晌才回过神来抬头。  
迎接他的是竹马们张着嘴呆愣的样子。

“喂，什么反应啊这是？”  
李帝努和李东赫却是被他的描述惊到了。  
“罗渽民，你知不知道你刚才在说那些话的时候……是什么表情……”

什么表情？  
罗渽民摸了摸自己的脸，不就是在笑么？自己这表情就算别人见得少，李帝努和李东赫从小到大可没少见，“笑有什么可惊奇的？”他一脸不解地反问那两人。  
“是……笑不惊奇，问题是你这笑的也太……恶心了吧！”李东赫冒着生命危险喊了出来。  
“噗——”李帝努闪身躲过罗渽民砸过来的手机，幸灾乐祸地想幸亏他没说出口。

李东赫一边捡起罗渽民的手机藏在身后，一边鬼吼鬼叫地围绕“罗渽民的表情有什么问题”跟他斗嘴。  
病房里的争吵最终随着房门被人打开的动静终结，房内三人停下了打闹的动作，齐刷刷转头往门口看去。  
“呃，娜……渽民的朋友在么？那我等下再来好了……”黄仁俊一开门就被三人行了注目礼，连忙慌张的要关门。

“唉等下仁俊尼！”罗渽民也顾不上教训李东赫了，他着急忙慌地想拦下黄仁俊，一激动站起来有些急了，腰部瞬间传来一阵锐痛。  
“嘶——”  
“渽民！”离罗渽民最近的李帝努赶忙在一旁搀住了他，李东赫也紧接着去另一边搀扶他。

黄仁俊听见身后几人慌张的声音也立刻回了头，看见罗渽民被朋友们扶着坐回了床上，他觉得是自己让罗渽民难受了，内疚地低着头站在门口不知如何是好。  
罗渽民刚在床上躺好就探头往门口看，确认黄仁俊还乖乖站在那里才松了口气，不过一看他低着头罗渽民就读懂了他的情绪。  
他轻声唤道：“仁俊尼，过来陪我玩吧~”声音甜得李东赫还以为他被什么东西上了身。

黄仁俊抬头看了一眼罗渽民，又看了看旁边的两个陌生人，在罗渽民熟悉的笑容里他“哦”了一声缓缓挪着步子走到床边。  
李帝努和李东赫这才有机会好好看看黄仁俊的脸，又想起刚才罗渽民讲的故事，两人对视了一眼都从对方眼里读到了八卦的味道。

“那什么，不早了我俩先回家了哈，明天再来看你~”李帝努和李东赫在罗渽民和黄仁俊的对视中，迅速收拾好东西没等罗渽民反应就跑出了病房。  
然而刚关上门李东赫又打开一条缝探头进来：“那个……仁俊？渽民刚才有点闪到腰，麻烦你照顾好他哟~谢啦~”说完又火急火燎地关上门跑了。  
房间内罗渽民和黄仁俊面面相觑，最终还是罗渽民先笑出了声。

“你别理他们，我没事儿。”罗渽民动了动示意自己没事，黄仁俊这才放下心来也笑了。  
“你的两个朋友……还挺有意思的。”黄仁俊边说边熟练地帮罗渽民把枕头垫在腰下适宜的位置。  
罗渽民刚才只是一时起得急了，腰确实没什么事，但他也没再解释乐得享受黄仁俊的照顾。  
“嗯，他们就是我跟你说过的一起长大的好朋友，个子高一点的是李帝努，黑一点的是李东赫。”罗渽民说着话目光却一直没离开黄仁俊的脸，盯到黄仁俊从脸红到了耳朵尖。

“哦……哦，那挺好的呀，他们看起来很关心你，渽民有这样的朋友太好了。”黄仁俊背过身假装忙碌地四处乱转，嘴里还念念有词“水杯呢”。  
罗渽民也不拆穿他，只是含着笑迅速换了个话题。  
“仁俊尼怎么不叫我‘娜娜’了？刚才听你进门的时候突然改了口？”  
黄仁俊转身佯装嗔怒地回道：“不是你说这个昵称只能私底下叫嘛，那我以为你可能是不想被朋友们知道这么可爱的昵称呗。”

罗渽民心想这称呼还不是他们开玩笑起的，但嘴上只满意地称赞：“仁俊尼真的很为我着想呢，但今天好像忘了些什么事吧~”  
黄仁俊听了这话状似无奈地叹了口气，自认为老成地摇了摇头，但嘴角止不住的笑还是暴露了少年人调皮的模样。  
“我们娜娜，还是个长不大的孩子呢！今天也要仁俊哥哥发糖吃吗~”  
罗渽民被大他几个月但看起来却比他还要青涩的男孩调笑着，却一点也没有气恼。

他勾起天生微翘的嘴唇，举起手甜甜地应了一句：“是！娜娜要每天都吃到仁俊哥哥给的糖才会好起来的~”  
“仁俊哥哥，可以每天都来给我送糖吃吗？”  
明明是玩笑话般的追问，黄仁俊竟因为罗渽民这句话填了满心窝的蜜。  
他从口袋里掏出一颗糖，用纤长的手指剥开糖纸，托着送到了罗渽民嘴边。

“好哦，我们娜娜要赶快好起来。”  
黄仁俊哄孩子般给罗渽民喂了颗糖，语气却无比真挚。

【第四颗糖】  
然而“每天送糖”变成正式约定后只维持了一周就被迫告终，因为黄仁俊出院了，没过半个月罗渽民也被准许出院回家休养。

“娜娜！等很久了吧……抱歉抱歉出门晚了……”黄仁俊一下公车就快步跑向在路边等他的罗渽民，许久没有剧烈运动的黄仁俊弯腰手撑在大腿上喘着粗气。  
“没关系的啊仁俊尼不要这么着急，万一又伤到腰了怎么办？”罗渽民在一旁轻抚黄仁俊的腰背帮他顺气，语气温柔。

罗渽民回家休养后每周仍要去医院复健，平日里妈妈和竹马们都无法陪同，同样仍在休学中的黄仁俊听罗渽民说了这事便主动提出陪他来复健。

“嗷对了！差点忘了这个！”  
两人正闲聊着往医院里走去，黄仁俊突然松开了扶着罗渽民左胳膊的手。  
罗渽民下意识低头看了眼手臂，眨了眨眼睛又若无其事地问黄仁俊怎么了。  
“我们娜娜是忘了吗？仁俊哥哥答应好的可不会忘记！”黄仁俊一脸臭屁的从口袋里翻出什么，托在掌心里得意洋洋地展示。

今天是一颗橙子味的糖果，黄灿灿的包装纸反射着太阳的光线，把罗渽民的心都照得暖洋洋的。  
“上次医生说今天的训练会有点累，娜娜先吃颗糖补充好能量，这样训练就不苦啦~”  
黄仁俊嘴里絮絮叨叨专心地拆着糖纸，剥开后一抬眼就对上了罗渽民的视线。

又是这样的目光——罗渽民的睫毛说长也过于长了，眼睛该说是桃花眼么？不笑的时候因为太好看让人不敢轻易接近，但笑起来眼睛就弯弯的，眼神多情的很。  
喏，就像他现在微微笑着注视黄仁俊的目光，好像有很多话要说，但即使一言不发眼中的感情也早已满溢出来了。

“啊啊啊啊啊要死又是这个眼神！罗渽民你干嘛这么好看这么多情啊！这样会让我以为……哎呀！”  
黄仁俊在心里哀嚎着却又不舍得移开目光，破罐破摔般一闭眼把手里的糖送进了罗渽民嘴里。

“唔！”罗渽民猝不及防被黄仁俊塞了一口糖，然后就看见耳朵尖像要滴血般红的黄仁俊一溜烟儿跑到前面去了。  
“啊啊啊快来不及了不要让医生久等！”  
黄仁俊嚎了一句刚跑出两步又突然停下，片刻转过身低着头走回了罗渽民身边。

“……”  
黄仁俊一言不发地搀住罗渽民的胳膊往前走去，一直到医院都没再说话。  
罗渽民心领神会黄仁俊在害羞，便也不说话跟着他慢慢走，感受着从手臂传来的阵阵温热心里乐开了花。

以往黄仁俊也经常被逗得满脸通红，害羞时便缄口不言，罗渽民自然是乐得看他的小甜心害羞时这样可爱的反应。  
但今天不知怎么了，这样的别扭却持续了下去。  
整个复健过程中，黄仁俊人倒是一直在一旁看着罗渽民，可眼神动不动就不知道飘散到哪里去了，罗渽民几次扭头都只得到黄仁俊后知后觉的笑容。

“仁俊……在想什么？”  
复健在太阳西沉前结束了，两人并肩坐在往罗渽民家开的公车上，罗渽民讲了几句下次复健的安排没有得到回应，仔细一看黄仁俊果然又开始发呆了。  
“啊？没、没想什么，你刚才说什么？”黄仁俊眼神躲躲闪闪，手指搓着衣角不愿放开。

罗渽民没有立刻回答，或许是因为黄仁俊今天实在太过反常，罗渽民仿佛总是勾起的嘴角此时少见的紧绷着。  
公车报站的电子音响起，车子重新轰隆隆地启动，几个穿着校服的少年上了车还在讨论今天的作业，车窗外偶尔几声鸣笛，人行道上红灯倒计时滴滴答答。  
到处都是各种各样的声音，只有两人之间是令人窒息的沉默。

少倾，不知是不是黄仁俊的错觉，他好像听到罗渽民一声叹息，然后罗渽民一贯温柔的声音响起。  
“我说，我喜欢仁俊。”

黄仁俊僵硬地转过头，他怀疑自己的耳朵可能出了什么问题，不然怎么会周围的声音都消失了，只有罗渽民那句那么不真实的话一直回响。  
“渽民说什么呢……”  
黄仁俊不知道自己现在到底是什么表情，他想笑一笑但心里翻江倒海，既希望罗渽民只是和平常一样在开玩笑逗自己，又……

“又”什么呢？  
这其实并不是罗渽民第一次对他说“喜欢”，对于黄仁俊这样在不擅表达情感的环境里长大的少年来说，除了害羞不自在，每每看到甜甜地笑着说喜欢自己的罗渽民，他心里是有开心的。  
他承认他迷恋罗渽民那多情的眼里只有自己的感觉。

只是以往面对这样的“表白”，两个人都心照不宣的只当玩笑，既然是“玩笑话”哪里能当真呢。  
但现在他面前的罗渽民，收起了微笑收起了总是多情的目光，一本正经地诉说着“喜欢”，表情看似无情话语却比以往任何时候都有情，有情到黄仁俊不敢直视他本就多情的眼睛。

如果这时候黄仁俊能听到罗渽民心脏的声音，他一定会发现那跳动的节奏与自己何其相似。  
罗渽民心里慌得很。  
今天一直在逃避自己的黄仁俊让罗渽民心里既烦躁又慌张，反应过来的时候自己就已经说出了那句表白。  
“时机也太差了……”  
罗渽民看着面前不知该做何表情的黄仁俊，恨不得缝上自己的嘴。

【第五颗糖】  
公车提醒到站的电子音适时解救了两人。  
罗渽民犹豫了一下，还是像平常一样牵起了还在呆愣的黄仁俊的手。

黄仁俊大脑空白地跟着罗渽民下了车，直到把罗渽民送到家道了别、又自己坐上车回了家、和妈妈打了一声招呼然后把自己关进了房间，还在回味着那句表白，以及明明没什么不同但今天却格外紧张的牵手时的触感。  
下了车之后两人谁也没再提表白的事，与黄仁俊分别时，罗渽民也尽量语气平稳的微笑着嘱咐黄仁俊回去的路上小心。

“渽民啊，不要这样开玩笑啊……我会当真的……”  
黄仁俊把头埋在姆明抱枕的肚子上，闷闷地喃喃自语。

[娜娜：仁俊尼安全到家了吗？]  
黄仁俊盯着手机上半个小时前罗渽民的信息发着呆，一句简单的问候而已，此时却仿佛是什么了不起的国家大事需要深思熟虑。  
“唉……不想了！想不明白就直接问！黄仁俊你可以的，不要怂！”  
黄仁俊苦思冥想无果，烦躁地把头发揉到炸毛终于下定了决心。

[你下午的话说的是真的吗……]  
“不行不行太直白了……”  
[渽民你对我是怎么想的……]  
“这什么偶像剧台词啊……删掉删掉！”  
[渽民你喜欢我吗……]  
“啊啊啊这么说他肯定会回喜欢啊！但我不是那个意思啊天哪我好难……”

黄仁俊在对话框里删了又写好几遍也不知如何开口，最后认命般回了一句[已经到家了]。  
“叮咚——”  
[娜娜：仁俊尼今天很累了吧，要好好吃过饭后再休息哦]  
黄仁俊消息刚发出去就立刻收到了回复，想必在没有回复的时间里，对方也一直盯着手机。  
看着对话框里罗渽民一如既往贴心的嘱咐，黄仁俊自己都没意识到什么时候嘴角又挂上了微笑。

[那个仁：知道啦，渽民也要好好吃饭休息啊，下次复健是什么时候？]  
[娜娜：仁俊那个时候果然没在好好听我说话呢（摇头叹气.gif），下次是下周二哦]  
[那个仁：啊抱歉，今天有点走神……]

没想到聊了两句话题就扯了回来，黄仁俊只得语气苍白地解释了一句，然而这次放下手机后却没有收到罗渽民及时的回应。  
“既然都聊到这儿了……豁出去了！”  
[渽民说喜欢我，我听到了……渽民是和平时一样在开玩笑的吧]  
“发送！”黄仁俊斟酌再三拟好了就算自己会错意也不会尴尬的措辞，闭着眼按下了发送。可话是这么说，发送出去后他又恳切地希望罗渽民的回复是“不是”。

[娜娜：是]  
这次罗渽民的回复倒是很快就过来了，但黄仁俊看了一眼后宁愿没收到这个回复。

[那个仁：哈哈，果然呢，渽民总是这样开玩笑的，我知道啦]  
[娜娜：是和平时一样，但我从来没在开玩笑]  
黄仁俊笑容酸涩地回复了一句，刚发出去的同时罗渽民的下一句话也映入眼帘。

[娜娜：抱歉刚才没打完就发出去了……让仁俊尼伤心了么]  
[娜娜：我该早点告诉你的，我喜欢仁俊尼，每一次说的时候都是真心的哦，我没有在开玩笑，我只是怕吓到仁俊尼……]

黄仁俊本已放弃了希望，却没想到会收到罗渽民直接的表白，又惊又喜之下等不及再打字，干脆一通语音电话打了过去：“呀，你是傻瓜吗？这种话怎么能没打完就发出来了……”  
罗渽民刚接起就听到黄仁俊用明显带着些哽咽的声音埋怨着。  
“抱歉抱歉，仁俊尼不要伤心啊，对不起吓到你了吧。”

罗渽民低沉温暖的嗓音透过电波传进黄仁俊的耳朵里，痒痒的。  
“当然吓到了，各种意义上……”  
“我也吓到了，我以为仁俊尼只是把我当朋友的，都不知道要怎么回复了……所以看到你的话才激动到字没打完就发出去了。”  
黄仁俊听了这个答案很满意，他趴在床上翻了个身，因为终于放松了下来整个人懒洋洋的。

“普通朋友哪会听到朋友天天告白还默默开心的啊……”黄仁俊小声碎碎念了一句又接着说：“而且你总把‘喜欢’挂在嘴上，看起来跟开玩笑似的，我哪敢当真啊。”  
罗渽民透过听筒轻笑了一声，他简直能想象得到黄仁俊现在噘着嘴嘟囔的小表情。  
“是我们仁俊尼太甜了啊，我忍了再忍没忍住又怕吓到你，只敢开玩笑似的说了。”

然而黄仁俊听到夸他“甜”却楞了一下：“我哪里甜了啊……那你喜欢我就是因为甜么？”  
罗渽民暗想“因为你是仁俊啊，照亮了我的世界的仁俊，因为是你我才喜欢”，可这样的话他想面对面正式地告诉黄仁俊，便只在电话里回了一句“对啊”。

“因为你是我的小甜心嘛~”  
黄仁俊在电话这边听到罗渽民的话，一直挂在脸上的笑容僵住了。

【第六颗糖】  
黄仁俊最近很惆怅，自从和罗渽民确认了心意后，他的脑子里时不时想起“小甜心”几个字，以至于那天直到挂了电话他也没正式回应罗渽民的心意。

被喜欢的人夸“甜”本该开心，可黄仁俊却止不住的发愁，至于原因嘛——  
黄仁俊难得周末没跟罗渽民黏在一起，而是被好友钟辰乐和邻居哥哥董思成拉走，一起参加一个游戏的线下体验展。

“诶董昀昀你还能不能行了啊！”  
三个人在体验区联机玩游戏，黄仁俊本来就心事满满想着玩游戏排遣一下也好，没想到因为董思成的一个骚操作，开场不到五分钟就团灭了。  
黄仁俊一下丢掉手机冲上去熟练地给了哥哥一个锁喉，可锁到一半又想起什么叹着气松开了。

是的，黄仁俊自认绝不是什么“小甜心”，他想是因为在罗渽民面前自己总想对那人再温柔一点，才让罗渽民有那样的印象吧。  
有错觉不可怕，可罗渽民若是以为自己很“甜”才喜欢自己，问题可就大了。  
“娜娜知道真实的我是这样的，会失望的吧……”黄仁俊在哥哥弟弟“咦怎么不锁喉了”的疑问里，叹息着自言自语。

“仁俊尼！”  
黄仁俊刚进入消极状态，就突然听到会场里传来熟悉的声音叫自己。  
三人同时抬起头往四周张望着，然后黄仁俊就看到和李东赫李帝努一起走过来的罗渽民。  
“娜娜……”

黄仁俊还没来得及为偶遇罗渽民开心，就立刻意识到刚才他和董思成打闹肯定被罗渽民看到了。  
“完了……被发现了……”  
寒暄的话梗在喉咙里，黄仁俊心虚地用指尖揉搓着无辜的衣角，不敢抬头看罗渽民。

“你们是……”  
在董思成的疑问和黄仁俊的沉默里，罗渽民主动介绍了自己。  
“我是仁俊尼的……朋友，这两个是我的朋友，仁俊尼也见过的，李帝努李东赫。”  
“你们好呀，我是仁俊的邻居哥哥董思成，他是钟辰乐，那你们……”  
董思成从罗渽民紧盯着黄仁俊的目光和黄仁俊的躲闪里，读出了些不同寻常的意味，李东赫也疯狂给李帝努使眼色。

“东赫不是说想体验一下游戏吗，那思成哥你们可以陪他们一起玩么，我想跟仁俊尼说几句话。”  
罗渽民看着缩成一团的黄仁俊笑容讳莫如深，他毫不客气地把李东赫两人甩了，牵起黄仁俊的手便出了会场。

罗渽民牵着黄仁俊走到会场后门的偏僻处才停下，黄仁俊全程低着头一言不发。  
“仁俊尼……”  
“给、给你！”被特地拉到没人的地方，黄仁俊突然很害怕罗渽民接下来要说“看错他了”的话。  
他连忙翻出习惯带着的糖果塞进罗渽民手里，努力维持自己的“小甜心”人设。

罗渽民接过糖果看黄仁俊还是紧张地低着头，紧紧抿着嘴唇才忍住没有笑出声。  
他当然看到了黄仁俊锁喉的那一幕，甚至不止那一幕，黄仁俊玩游戏时无意识的怪声他也都听到了。  
李东赫震惊于第二次见面的黄仁俊与上次的印象天差地别，一脸迷茫地问罗渽民：“这就是你说的‘小甜心’？”但他扭头看到罗渽民的表情便闭了嘴。

罗渽民远远望着黄仁俊，眼神发亮像是发现了新的宝藏——他第一次见到黄仁俊这样灵动的一面，明明称不上乖巧甜蜜，但在罗渽民眼里看来，不管黄仁俊是锁喉还是怒吼，都可爱极了。  
“你……喜欢就好……”李东赫在嘴上做了个拉拉链的动作不再吭声。

和黄仁俊认识的时间并不算长，但罗渽民总能读懂他的小情绪。  
从在会场里看到自己开始黄仁俊就一直不敢看他，明明已经互通了心意，罗渽民不认为黄仁俊是在别扭害羞。  
联想到那天黄仁俊貌似对给他的“小甜心”评价颇有微词，罗渽民无师自通get到了黄仁俊别扭的点。

“之前没有机会说的话，现在是好时机了呢……”  
罗渽民一手攥着糖果，一手抬起了黄仁俊的下巴，然后用自己好看的眼带着笑望进黄仁俊的眼瞳里。  
“什么话啊……”黄仁俊一向对罗渽民的目光没有抵抗力，他带着“或许是最后一次对视了”的决绝终于回望了过去。

“噗，仁俊尼，原来还有那样的一面啊~”罗渽民还是没忍住笑了出来。  
“果然，来了。”  
黄仁俊有些绝望地闭了闭眼睛，再睁开眼干脆豁出去了。

“对啊反正你也看到了，我才不是什么小甜心呢……”  
说完他低下了头，认真地用脚尖踢着地上的小石子等待宣判，一句“那你还喜欢我吗？”在舌尖滚了几圈最终还是吞了下去。  
一旁的罗渽民没立刻回答他，而是窸窸窣窣拆开了刚收到的糖扔进了嘴里。

罗渽民时常带着笑的语气因为糖果有些含糊不清：“我喜欢仁俊尼。”  
没想到又被当面告白一遍，黄仁俊一面控制不住地红了耳尖，一面想到大概要被甩了有点委屈。  
“我知道啊，因为我甜嘛……可是……”  
“可是我喜欢仁俊尼，是因为你是仁俊尼。”  
一向鬼机灵的黄仁俊难得愣愣的：“什么绕口令吗这是？”

罗渽民笑得眯起了眼睛，他再次伸手抬起黄仁俊的下巴直视着他：“因为你是照亮了我的世界的仁俊，所以无论你是‘小甜心’还是……‘锁喉大哥’？”  
听到“锁喉”两字黄仁俊瞪圆了眼睛，用自以为凶狠的眼神看着罗渽民。  
“噗嗤……或者是现在这样假装凶巴巴的样子，因为我喜欢仁俊尼，所以哪个样子的你我都喜欢的。”

黄仁俊被罗渽民的真情表白羞得满面通红，他嚅嗫一句：“那我就是没办法甜啊……”  
“没关系啊仁俊尼做自己就好，小甜心就让我来当吧~”  
“啊？什么意……”  
黄仁俊被罗渽民漂亮的眼睛迷惑得没明白他话里的意思，下一刻黄仁俊就清醒过来睁大了眼睛。

罗渽民不等黄仁俊的话说完，上前一步一手勾住了他的腰，另一只手向下找到黄仁俊的手握住，手指从指缝中钻进去然后扣紧。  
他微微俯首，一向带着愉悦弧线的唇面贴上了黄仁俊的。

黄仁俊觉得所有的感官仿佛都集中在了嘴唇上，罗渽民的嘴唇柔软但有些干燥，每一次辗转碾磨都在提醒黄仁俊对方致命的存在感。  
两个初尝亲吻的少年，互相用微微颤抖的嘴唇去触碰对方，把仅用言语表达还不够的情感尽数传递给对方。

“仁俊尼，张嘴。”  
罗渽民在亲吻间隙短暂分离了一下轻声说道，黄仁俊立刻无意识地追了上去轻轻分开唇瓣。  
“唔……”  
罗渽民趁黄仁俊微微张口，把亲吻前含着的糖果用舌尖送到了对方口中，糖果甜蜜的气息随着亲吻在两人之间流转。

一吻毕，罗渽民和黄仁俊都羞红了脸，两人拥抱着把脸埋在对方的颈边不敢对视。  
良久，黄仁俊感受到罗渽民温热的鼻息打在他的耳廓上，然后是罗渽民比平时更低哑的嗓音响起。  
“罗渽民这么喜欢黄仁俊，所以黄仁俊要不要跟罗渽民谈恋爱呢？”  
罗渽民的语气里明显带着笑：“你看，我超甜的~”


End file.
